


Getting Away

by Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, sexy lesbian biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks/pseuds/Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks
Summary: gigi is a sexy lesbian biker who rescues crystal from a small town.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 57





	Getting Away

**Author's Note:**

> artistic licence taken with everything because I know nothing about motorbikes. or shops. or small towns.

Gigi pulled her motorcycle up outside the general store and swung her leather clad leg over it kicking the stand out as she watched the couple outside the store looking at her with distaste. It amused her.  
She pulled her pastel coloured helmet from her head and tossing her auburn curls loose favoured the disapproving couple with a wide smile  
“Morning” she drawled  
The woman took her husband’s hand firmly and began walking away briskly, bringing him with her. She threw an evil look over her shoulder as they left.  
Gigi laughed to herself and strode confidently towards the store entrance. She pushed the door open and went in.  
The general store was small and quiet, one of those typical country stores that had a bit of everything on the shelves that covered every wall.  
A pretty young girl stood behind the counter, her finger twirling her curly brown hair nervously as she watched Gigi browse the store.   
Gigi felt the girl’s eyes on her and that amused her. She made much of picking things up, turning them over in her hands then putting them down again. Eventually the girl gave in and spoke  
“Can I help you ma’am?”  
Gigi turned her best bright smile on the girl  
“It’s miss actually. I’m desperately single” she laughed as the girl blushed awkwardly  
“Anyway, I’m looking for motorcycle oil. Do you have it?”  
The girl came from behind the counter and joined Gigi at the shelf  
“It’s right here. Miss”  
“Ha, I guess I couldn’t see for looking” Gigi giggled  
“I’m sorry for getting you out from your counter” - she looked at the small slightly tatty name tag pinned to the girl’s breast - “Crystal. What a pretty name!”  
The girl blushed again  
“Thanks miss, and it weren’t no trouble. Is there anything else you want?”  
Gigi looked directly at Crystal  
“What’s on offer?” she asked.  
Visibly flustered and blushing again Crystal led the way to a cabinet by the counter  
“There’s a twofer on the diet coke. My dad got a load in, but no one seems to want it round here”  
“Fantastic” Gigi beamed, “I’ll take four. They’ll fit just nicely in my saddle bag and save some cash on the road”  
Crystal took four cans from the cabinet and carried them to the counter  
“Saddle bag? You didn’t ride in on a horse did you?”  
Gigi laughed  
“No, not a horse. A bike. That’s what the oil is for”  
Crystal giggled, looking very pretty as her curls bounced and she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes sparkling as she peeked over the top  
“I’m so dumb! My dad says I never listen, and I guess he’s right! I was admiring your helmet too, I’ve always wanted to ride a motorcycle”  
Gigi paid for her purchases and gathered them up  
“Come outside, you can have a look at it”  
Crystal looked nervously at the door that led to the back of the store,  
“Here let me carry that for you”  
She grabbed the coke and headed for the door with Gigi close behind.

Once they were outside Crystal walked around the bike touching it admiringly while Gigi loaded up the storage.  
“You wanna get on?”  
Crystal didn’t need asking twice. She swung her leg over the bike straddling it and holding the handle bars grinning happily  
“You’re a natural girl” Gigi laughed putting her hand over Crystal’s and meeting her eye. Crystal smiled.  
A feeling of intimacy passed between them, but before a word could be spoken the door of the store slammed open and a dark haired girl, who was smaller, but obviously older looked out and shouted hoarsely   
“Crystal! Dad’s wondering why you aren’t in the shop! C’mon!”  
then disappeared back inside.  
Crystal jumped off the bike so quickly she almost fell, and would have hit the pavement if Gigi’s arms hadn’t been there to catch her. She felt the girl’s hot breath on her neck as she straightened her up. Her eyes were wide and panicked and she pulled from Gigi’s grasp  
“I have to go”  
Gigi released her and stood back  
“You okay?”  
Crystal brushed her hair from her face, attempted to smile then turned back to the store. As she hurried off, a tall skinny bald man stepped out  
“Crystal. What the hell are you doing leaving the goddamn till!!!  
“I’m sorry Dad, I was just, I was...” she trailed off  
Gigi stepped forward and beamed widely   
“She was very kindly helping me with my groceries. You don’t get that kind of service in the city!  
She pulled a couple of notes from her pocket and held them out, indicating her desire to tip the good service, but the man flapped his hand at her  
“She don’t need no tip, and you’d be better off in the city”  
He turned and stalked back into the store without a backward glance, confident that his daughter would follow. She did, but not before giving a half ashamed half apologetic grin.  
Gigi called softly after her  
“I’m not leaving town yet.” then the door closed behind her.

Later that day Gigi lay on her bed in the one and only hotel in this little town. It was small and basic, but it was clean and the bed was surprisingly comfortable.   
As she stretched out feeling her muscles relax after a day of driving, Gigi thought about Crystal and how she had seemed so sweet and excited for life, yet at the same time so timid and cowed in the presence of that awful man.  
“She’s too good for this place. Too pretty too” Gigi thought to herself.  
She had felt a connection and would have loved the chance to get to know her better, but that didn’t seem likely. Gigi sighed and sat up shrugging her jacket off revealing the tight white t shirt beneath it.  
The hotel had a small diner and Gigi was trying to decide whether she was hungry enough to go down there when there was a knock at her door. Expecting the hotel manager, but somehow hoping it was Crystal, Gigi ran over to answer it.  
It wasn’t Crystal, but nor was it the hotel manager. Instead the other girl that had been at the store stood there managing to look both shy and fierce at the same time.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Um, sure?”  
Gigi stepped back to allow her in then closed the door  
“So. I saw you at the store……?”  
The girl sat on the bed,  
“Yeah you did. I’m Aquaria. You made quite an impression on my sister”  
“Well, she did me. I liked her, she’s cute. Don’t think your dad was into me though”  
“My dad doesn’t like anyone much. Not even us”   
Aquaria looked down as if to hide the sadness in her eyes, but when she looked up they were fierce again  
“Look, I’m getting out of here. I got a job in the city waiting, but I can’t bring Crystal with me – it’s a live in post, and I can’t leave her alone with him. She’s always wanted to ride a bike. Can she go with you?”  
Gigi was taken aback by the direct question. She laughed and tossed her hair to cover her confusion. Gigi wasn’t used to being in this position, normally she would be the one causing it! Aquaria just sat on the bed watching her with those fierce eyes.  
“That’s quite an ask” Gigi laughed again, “and what does Crystal think of your idea?”  
“It is her idea! She can’t get out now. Dad’s mad at her for ‘disrespecting’ him” The sneer on Aquaria’s face as she spoke those words had an almost physical force, “He’s got her cleaning the stock room, and there’s no way she’ll get past him, even after he’s asleep. It’s like he senses it somehow” the sneer again “But. He’ll also make her open early, and he won’t wake up for that, you can bet on it. She could leave then. If someone was waiting for her.”  
Gigi sat next to Aquaria on the bed trying to bring some sanity to the conversation, both between her and this girl and with her own head,  
“You know we’ve only just met? For like fifteen minutes? Why would either of you trust me to take care of her? And why would you even think I’d consider it?”  
As she spoke Gigi was picturing Crystal astride her bike grinning, and imagining how it would feel if those hands gripping the handlebars were gripping her waist instead.  
Aquaria was looking into her lap again as she said quietly  
“She says she felt a connection. She was sure you felt it too”  
Gigi stood and began to pace the room  
“Why the sudden urgency? If it’s so terrible why don’t you both just leave, you aren’t minors?”  
“You wouldn’t get it!!! You don’t come from a town like this! Things are different, we’re bought up different to the city kids. It’s not that easy. If it was we would have gone as soon as Crystal was eighteen! Look, I’ve got a ticket for the first bus out in the morning, and I’m going to be on it. Will you be there for my sister?”  
Gigi barely heard the last part of Aquaria’s plea. She was thinking about her home town. The one she hadn’t been back to for nearly ten years, not since the last beating she had taken from her ‘oh so pious’ mother for liking girls. She’d got on her dad’s old bike, that they had lovingly been fixing up together before he died, and that she had finished alone without her mother’s knowledge, left and never looked back. She had never regretted it either.  
She took Aquaria’s hands and looked into her eyes  
“I’m leaving in the morning. I’ll stop up the road from the store at 5.30 for five minutes. That’s all. If she wants a ride, she’ll be there.”  
Aquaria threw her arms around Gigi’s neck and kissed her hard on the lips  
“I knew you were okay! I’ve got to go before I’m missed and fuck everything up. I’ll make sure Crystal knows”  
and with that she breezed out of the room.  
Gigi flopped onto the bed, all thoughts of dinner gone from her mind.  
“What did I just agree to?”  
She hugged herself and laughed. It was mad, irresponsible, dumb, but she hadn’t felt this alive, this excited, for along time.

Early the next morning, before the sun had got properly started rising and after a few short hours trying unsuccessfully to sleep, Gigi rode her bike slowly up the main street. She held her breath as she passed the store laughing to herself at the ridiculousness of it. It was five fifteen when she parked round a corner and waited still astride the bike. Gigi felt equal parts foolish and excited as she kept telling herself the girl wouldn’t show up, that she would lose her nerve or that it was just a prank after all.  
The engine hadn’t even cooled, however when Gigi heard footsteps moving quickly towards her. Crystal and Aquaria approached Gigi together, holding hands tightly  
“See, I told you she’d be here!” Aquaria declared flinging her arms round her sister and pulling her into a warm embrace  
“You still up for leavin’?”  
Crystal released herself from her sister’s arms and pulled the straps of her little back pack tighter. She nodded, then looked to Gigi with a determined expression that just managed to win over the fear in her eyes  
“You really gonna take me?”  
In reply Gigi held out the spare helmet she had ready and grinned. She still felt mad, as if this was some sort of fever dream, but when she spoke her voice was clear and firm and her eyes shone with excitement  
“I’m really gonna”  
Crystal and Aquaria hugged once more and as Gigi climbed off the bike they pulled her into the embrace  
“You’ll look after her?”   
“As well as I can. And you’ll be ok?”  
“Yeah. My friend is meeting at the bus stop. And I’ve got to go now, or they’ll think I’m not coming!”  
Aquaria kissed her sister and hugged Gigi again before running down the quiet road towards the bus depot, her own small back pack bouncing on her shoulders.  
Crystal watched her go and let out a deep sigh. She knew her sister would be fine. She would have left ages ago if not for worrying about leaving her, but she still felt a hole opening inside her as she thought of being separated from her.   
Then Gigi’s hands were on her shoulders and she looked into her eyes and all the possibilities of the future seemed to be in them. She smiled a beautiful smile full of hope and anticipation.  
“Ready to get this helmet on?” Gigi asked  
Crystal giggled and Gigi found herself joining in as she tightened the strap under her chin. She couldn’t resist kissing those smiling lips, and Crystal received hers warmly before once again becoming the shy nervous girl from the store  
“We need to get going”  
Gigi didn’t need asking twice, she climbed on the bike and waited for Crystal to get settled behind her. And her arms did slide round Gigi’s waist, making her shiver.  
“You set?”  
She felt Crystal nod against her shoulder and started the bike, roaring down the main street and out onto the highway. As they picked up speed Gigi was sure she heard Crystal call out  
“When I’m free I’m gonna get a mulllettt!”  
This was going to be interesting.


End file.
